Real Forbidden Love
by PizzaCatDavid
Summary: RATED 18: WARNING: CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND A SEXUAL SCENE. Enid was the only one not to get a valentines card...however, someone really likes her, even love her...but this person knows, that they can never be together...but Enid wants to know who it is...
1. Chapter 1

**Real Forbidden Love**

 **NOTES: My first KO OK, Let's be Hero's Fanfic…but NOT my first fanfic.**

 **I always write in script form. If you don't like it, then tough.**

 **As this is a fanfiction, some characters might be a little OTT (Over the Top) or OOC (Out of Character)**

 **I don't own the characters, they belong to Cartoon Network (I'll find out who it belongs to at some point)**

 **I've only just gotten into this, so forgive me if I've missed some stuff or things are wrong etc etc.**

 **Most likely this story will become M-Rated later on, sorry that's normally how my stories end up.**

 **This chapter will contain some mild swearing.**

 **Chapter 1**

Valentine's day…a day where you are to show your one true love how you feel, though to be honest if you love someone it shouldn't be relied onto ONE day. This day has hit Lakewood and none other than the Plaza of Mr Gars workplace: Lakewood Plaza Strip Mall.

The shop itself was empty for the time being while the three employers were enjoying their day. Rad, was opening his 20th card and still had hundreds to plough through

 **RAD:** ( _Reading from the card_ ) "Oh Rad, you make me mad with love because of your hot body…love, your secret admirer…P.S All the other cards you've received are by me"

KO was impressed with the amount of cards that Rad got and everyone that Rad read, KO would find it sweet and even cuter than the last. Though Rad wouldn't read the ones that got saucy and more grown up but simply gave the hint to KO that it wasn't for little ears to hear, even so, KO still found it amazing that Rad had all these cards, that pretty much took one corner of the shop. There was still loads to open. Enid wasn't bothered about a day like this, she found it to be to sickly. To her, this was a normal day and just rested on top of the counter, with her feet up and wearing sunglasses and just simply relaxing.

 **RAD:** ( _Sighs smugly_ ) Well, enough how popular I am on this day. ( _To KO_ ) How about you, little bro, how many valentines did you get?

 **KO:** ( _A little embarrassed_ ) Just…just the one…

 **RAD:** ( _Surprised_ ) You got…? ( _Laughs_ ) Ah well, it'd never compete with my pile…who's yours from?

 **KO:** ( _Blushes_ ) My…mom…

 **RAD:** ( _A little relieved_ ) Ha. HA! Your mom? Oh, bro…that's weak…

 **KO:** She always gives me one. It's so I don't feel left out.

 **RAD:** That's sad dude.

Enid couldn't help but overhear what Rad said and took her sunglasses off and looked straight at Rad.

 **ENID:** Sad, Rad? ( _Little chuckle_ ) At least he didn't have to write to himself.

 **RAD:** ( _A few sweat drops drip down him_ ) Me? Huh, I can assure you that I have many admirers.

 **ENID:** Oh, please. A toilet wouldn't admire you. ( _Gets up and summersaults towards Rad and KO_ ) You wrote these yourself.

 **RAD:** I…I did not!

 **ENID:** ( _Picks one up_ ) Oh, Rad, please make love to me with your hot ripped body. ( _Picks another one_ ) Dear Rad…( _Sighs_ ) Cover your ears, KO. ( _KO does so_ ) Dear Rad, cover me with your hot wet seed…UGH! ( _Burns the card with her hand_ )

 **RAD:** HEY! I don't know who sent that?!

 **ENID:** Why don't you ask your left hand. It's clearly your writing using your left weak hand.

 **KO:** Can I uncover my ears now…?

 **ENID:** Yes.

 **RAD:** Huh, your just jealous.

 **ENID:** Jealous…? Of you…? HA!

 **RAD:** Where's your cards then, Enid?

 **ENID:** Uh…what…?

 **RAD:** It was a simple question. Where are your cards? I don't see anyway…

 **ENID:** ( _Frowns_ ) That's…that's because I don't care for valentine cards. It's a stupid commercial day for bullshit.

 **RAD:** You haven't got any.

 **ENID:** I…I…( _Grits her teeth_ ) I don't need some stupid card for someone to tell me how they feel.

 **RAD:** Bro, it's cool. You haven't got any. It's fine. Hell, I bet Mr Gar didn't receive one.

Just then, as if on cue, Mr Gar smashes through some shelves, making total destruction of his displays and runs up to the gang, shaking violently and holding a card in his hand.

 **Mr GAR:** KO, read this for me!

 **KO:** Uh…w-why, Mr Gar…?

 **Mr GAR:** It's…f-from your…m-mooo-mother…

 **KO:** Oh...uh, okay…

 **Mr GARS:** My hands were shaking to much to read the card. Like an Earthquake in my body.

 **KO:** ( _Clears throat_ ) Ahem. Dear Mr Gar. Hope you have a lovely valentine. Love lots Carol.

 **Mr GAR:** Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Mr Gar's body then quickly goes red and then cracks form around his body, before eventually shattering into little pieces…then the shards melt into a puddle and forms back into his self again. Smiling and giggling like a child. He snatches the card from KO's hand and skips back into his office. The others just watch with awe before he slams open the door and shouts at them.

 **Mr GAR:** GET BACK TO WORK! ( _To Rad_ ) AND GET RID OF THOSE FAKE CARDS!

He then slams the door.

 **RAD:** Well, even Mr Gar got one. (Smug) And yooooooou didn't!

 **ENID:** ( _Annoyed_ ) Neither did YOU!

 **RAD:** At least I made an effort.

Enid started to shake through anger, she really wanted to punch Rad's lights out but it was better not to show that she cared about this stupid day. It took some effort but she resisted punching his lights out and quickly calmed down and took a deep breath. Just then her alarm on her phone went off…this was her cue to have a break. She smiled and walked out through the staff exit without saying a word to KO and Rad. KO watched her worriedly.

 **KO:** She…seemed pretty angry. Do you think we should talk to her?

 **RAD:** Nah. It's like I said earlier, she's just a little jealous. After her break, she'll be back to normal. And then we can tease her again.

 **KO:** I don't think that's a good idea. She looked like she took it…personal…

 **RAD:** Her, personal? Nice one, kiddo. But Enid doesn't do that romantic crap. Trust me, buddy, she'll be fine.

Rad then used his powers to pick up all the envelopes while KO just sighed with concern for Enid.

Meanwhile.

Enid was outside sitting down against a tree, her feet crossed and mumbled.

 **ENID:** Stupid…valentine's day. Huh, so what I didn't get a card, who cares…?

Just then, she looked around and noticed people giving each other cards. Some were blushing and embracing with hugs or kisses. Some had hearts floating above them and she noticed that some couple were holding hands. In fact, everywhere she looked…love seemed to be in the air. Except for her… for the first time, it really did hit her.

 **ENID:** I'm not…that bad, am I? I mean, I know I'm not the best looking girl but…I'm not bad either…( _Shakes her head_ ) Oh shut up, Enid, this day is getting the best of you. Suck it up for today and tomorrow will be back to normal. ( _Sighs_ ) Still…it would've been nice to have…one card…

Just then, she heard some rustling that sounded like it was coming above her. This alerted her and quickly stood up with her fists clenched.

 **ENID:** Who's there? Show yourself! (No response) KO…? ( _Frowns_ ) Rad…?

The rustling happens again. Enid looks up and grits her teeth. She jumps into the thick layer of leaves, kicking a punching what she feels is someone watching but…no one was there. After a few seconds, she jumps out of the tree and lands on her feet, feeling frustrated that she could be hearing things. She looks around again, aside from the people being lovey-dovey there was no one about.

 **ENID:** Great. I let this day get to me…

Enid turns around, ready to go back into the shop but something catches her eye on the floor. It was a folded piece of paper. Enid looks around as his paper wasn't there before, no way it was rubbish…no way the wind could've blown it in her direction…it was just there. She hesitated at first, thinking it was just a piece of litter…but she picked it up anyway. She unfolded the paper and the first thing she saw was her name: "Enid". She frowned and again looked around to see if anybody was near her…but no one was suspicious enough to drop a piece of paper with her name on it. She then looked back at it…and it had more writing.

The font was formal but clear. It was obvious it had been written on a computer.

Enid then read the next bit.

" _Enid x_

 _I think you are really cute. I have admired you for a long time. I think you are beautiful and I can't believe no guy has gone for you._

 _I wish I could tell you who I am…but I know it wouldn't work because of the paths we've chosen. But still, I always think of you._

 _I'm afraid if you knew who I was, then you wouldn't feel the same way…all I know, is that my heart belongs to you._

 _But for now, I will say this…. I love you, Enid x_

 _Your secret admirer xxxsxxx"_

Enid couldn't believe what she was reading. It must've been some joke. She then screwed up the paper and tossed it away. She was about to walk back into the shop…but then looked back at the strange letter. It was just a crumpled-up ball…but those words were…actually nice to read. Enid wasn't into all that but…it somewhat cheered her up. She chuckled to herself…walked over to the crumpled paper ball…and flicked it with her foot, catching it in her hand and then put it in her pocket. She again looked around but nobody was in sight to signify that they had written a letter…but felt like she wanted to say something, even it was to "nobody"

 **ENID:** Whoever wrote that…whoever you are ( _Smiles_ ) Thank you. I…I hope to meet you…one day.

With that, she walked back in the shop.

…

…

Seconds later, a figure came from behind the bins…

 **UNKNOWN FIGURE:** You're welcome…

…

 **NOTES: End of chapter. I have other projects and st5ories but hopefully will have another chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Real Forbidden Love**

 **NOTES: Wow, thanks for the reviews and the guessing…but…I did leave a hint in the "letter"**

 **This chapter will contain swearing.**

 **Chapter 2**

It was a few moments later…or hours in this case. Across the road from Mr Gar's Plaza was another building but this was surrounded by pollution and sinister dark clouds. It was none other than the evil business empire, that was Boxmore. The place where evil robots are made…and made again…and again…and again…

Lord Boxman was sitting at his desk, his head in his hand and the other tapping on his desk. He sighed as it was clear he was waiting for someone.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** God sake, where are they? I called them hours ago…

As if on cue, answering his question. Someone entered his office, walking slowly towards him. Shannon, one of his children that he handmade, the first prototype. Shannon had swinging orange hips and a smooth bust but with a strange mushroom-like head.

 **SHANNON:** I'm here, daddy.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** Yes. Nice of you to show up. ( _Looks at his watch_ ) It only took you two hours to get here.

 **SHANNON:** I'm sorry. I'm had…uh…a t-thing to-

Just then, Shannon was interrupted by the door which slammed frantically open and another robot ran in…Darrell. Darrell is pretty much Lord Boxman's loyal henchmen. He, or in some cases "they" are built with brains which sit inside a compartment above the head, acting as the cranium. The beauty about Darrell's is if he was ever destroyed, another would be built and he'd remember what happened in its previous, now destroyed body. Shannon seemed a little relieved that she didn't get to finish her sentence and that her father didn't seem to notice and kept this focus on Darrell. Darrell started panting looking exhausted.

 **DARRELL:** ( _Gasping for breath_ ) S-sorry…I'm…( _Gasps_ )…late…father…( _Gasps again_ ) I got here as…quick as I could…

 **LORD BOXMAN:** I suppose I should ask why a robot, like yourself, is gasping for air considering I made you not to breath. ( _Darrel stops gasping, wondering the same thing himself_ ) But…what I want to know is, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?

 **DARRELL:** Uh…( _Shaking_ )…I uh…

 **LORD BOXMAN:** Well, spit it out!

 **DARRELL:** Well, I uh…I…I h-had an errand to do…

 **LORD BOXMAN:** An errand?

 **DARRELL:** Yes, father…

 **LORD BOXMAN:** And what errand was this, dare I ask?

 **DARRELL:** Well…w-well…a-as you know it's…v-val-valentine's day.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** Oh, good God, don't remind me…

 **DARRELL:** Uh…well, you see…I kinda…wrote this cute girl a…c-card…

 **LORD BOXMAN:** You did what?

 **DARRELL:** I…wrote this cute girl a card…and…a-and I think she likes me and-

 **LORD BOXMAN:** ( _Interrupting_ ) Darrell, what do we consider Valentine's day?

 **DARRELL:** I know, but-

 **LORD BOXMAN:** WHAT DO WE CONSIDER VALENTINES DAY?

 **DARRELL:** ( _Sighs in defeat_ ) That…valentine's day is…a happy day…

 **LORD BOXMAN:** Your damn right, it's a happy day! And what do we do on days like these?

 **DARRELL:** ( _Looks at the floor_ ) We…despise them.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** Correct! So, who is it, Darrell? Who did you send the card to?

 **DARRELL:** Um…uh…

 **LORD BOXMAN:** ( _Rolls his eyes_ ) Oh for fu-…( _To Shannon_ ) Shannon?!

 **SHANNON:** Yes, father?

 **LORD BOXMAN:** Have you giving into this pointless holiday? Have you sent anyone a card that I should know about?

 **SHANNON:** ( _Laughs_ ) Ha, as if! Love is a fake emotion!

 **LORD BOXMAN:** ( _Smiles_ ) I figured you'd be sensible! ( _To Darrell_ ) Why can't you be like your sister?

 **DARRELL:** I…

 **LORD BOXMAN:** Now, for the last time…WHO DID YOU SEND THE CARD TO?

 **DARRELL:** ( _Scared and caves in_ ) It was to…R-Red Action…

 **LORD BOXMAN:** ( _Frowns_ ) Who's that…?

 **DARRELL:** She…w-wears red…father…

 **LORD BOXMAN:** Sounds like a minor character that will indeed be influential in future episodes and that this fanfiction called it…

 **DARRELL:** I'm sorry, father but I just found her...c-cute…

 **LORD BOXMAN:** ( _Head in his hand_ ) Leave this room, Darrell. I'll deal with you later.

Darrell wanted to say something but thought it was best not to make the situation worse. He bowed his head in shame and quickly left the room. Boxman rubbed his brow and looked at Shannon, who was shaking her head, disappointed with her brother.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** Hmm. To be fair this job would be better for you, anyway…

 **SHANNON:** Oh…?

 **LORD BOXMAN:** I want you to go to the Plaza and give those "Hero's" these chocolates.

Shannon looks at the heart shaped box and sticks out her tongue in disgust. The heart shaped box was just to cheesy for her liking.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** In this box are chocolates that are poisoned with poison. Sleeping pills to be precise. Well, not exactly poison but not quite chocolatey either

 **SHANNON:** It won't work!

 **LORD BOXMAN:** What do you mean it won't work?

 **SHANNON:** Think about it, if I go near that place, those employers will kill me! And I doubt their that stupid to eat something that's from you.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** It'll work, trust me. It's that girl, I want!

 **SHANNON:** Oh yeah, what's her name…? Enid, the one with the nice hips and beautiful bust- ( _Realizes what she said_ )…uh…the one with the powerful legs.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** ( _Completely ignoring Shannon, almost_ ) Yes, the purple hair girl.

 **SHANNON:** What about her!

 **LORD BOXMAN:** She is the most powerful employee at that plaza store. I want her working for me. So, the plan is, they all eat the chocolates, pass out and then you kidnap the purple hair girl and bring her here. It's just so…perfect.

 **SHANNON:** ( _Feels a tingle in her_ ) Oh, yes. Uh…p-perfect…

 **LORD BOXMAN:** Good! I'm sure a girl like you can't mess this up!

 **SHANNON:** I'll…t-try not to, father. Leave it to me!

Shannon left the room while Boxman watched her oddly…her daughter was acting a little strange but no more than his son, Darrell. Then again, every day they seemed to be getting weirder and weirder. He shrugged it off as if it were a normal thing. He then looked out his window and could see with perfect view of the store he despised.

Roughly an Hour later. At the Plaza.

Enid was relaxing on the counter, with her hands behind her head. She just stared at the ceiling. She then looked around to see if anybody was about…no one…this was a good opportunity, if only a quick one, to read the letter a second time.

" _Enid x_

 _I think you are really cute. I have admired you for a long time. I think you are beautiful and I can't believe no guy has gone for you._

 _I wish I could tell you who I am…but I know it wouldn't work because of the paths we've chosen. But still, I always think of you._

 _I'm afraid if you knew who I was, then you wouldn't feel the same way…all I know, is that my heart belongs to you._

 _But for now, I will say this…. I love you, Enid x_

 _Your secret admirer xxxsxxx"_

It really bugged her. If this was someone local or even if it was someone she might know…then why didn't they present themselves instead of putting their feelings into a piece of paper.

 **ENID:** ( _To herself_ ) Who are you…? ( _Just then, someone snatched the letter from her hand_ ) HEY!

 **RAD:** Ooooooo, what's this?

 **ENID:** None of your business!

 **RAD:** Oh, it's a looooove letter!

 **ENID:** GIVE IT BACK!

 **RAD:** No way!

 **KO:** Rad, maybe you should…just give it back…

 **RAD:** It's okay, little man, let's just read it, shall we?

 **ENID:** FOR FUCK'S SAKE RAD, GIVE IT BACK, YOU PIECE OF SHI-

Rad, at perfect timing before Enid could finish her sentence, shot a purple laser at Enid, holding her still in positioning and making her paralyzed from moving. The purple glow surrounded her and she couldn't move.

 **RAD:** ( _Reading from the card_ ) "Enid x I think you are really cute. I have admired you for a long time. I think you are beautiful and I can't believe no guy has gone for you.I wish I could tell you who I am…but I know it wouldn't work because of the paths we've chosen. But still, I always think of you.I'm afraid if you knew who I was, then you wouldn't feel the same way…all I know, is that my heart belongs to for now, I will say this…. I love you, Enid xYour secret admirer xxxsxxx" Oh my God, that's gross…

 **KO:** Rad, stop it!

 **RAD:** It's cool, little bro. I'm just having fun.

 _Rad releases Enid from his powers…who lands confidently on her feet. Her eyes then fill with rage and grits her teeth. She then steps forward and summons the flame in her legs. Within a few seconds of building up momentum, she spins around and shoots a couple of fireballs towards Rad…he notices this in the last second and screams…but it was to late. The fireballs pushed him off the ground and into a shelve of superhero popcorn…which of course popped because of the heat. The piece of paper simply flew out of Rad's hand and gently on the floor. Enid was calming down and snatched the paper from the floor. KO walked up to her._

 **KO:** Enid…a-are you okay…?

 **ENID:** ( _Sighs_ ) I'm fine, KO.

 **KO:** ( _Looks on at Rad, who was running around trying to put out the fire surrounding him_ ) Is…he gonna be okay…?

 **ENID:** He'll be fine.

 **KO:** So…you have a secret admirer, huh. I mean, a REAL one…

 **ENID:** ( _Looks at KO and frowns_ ) Did you write this…?

 **KO:** No…

 **ENID:** Because, it's cool if you did…( _Half smiles_ )…it's cute.

 **KO:** What, no! I can't even spell, let alone using a computer. (Rubs his head) Well, I can spell…just…not very well…

 **ENID:** …huh…

 **KO:** Can I have a look?

 **ENID:** ( _Shrugs_ ) Knock yourself out.

KO reads it carefully.

" _Enid x_

 _I think you are really cute. I have admired you for a long time. I think you are beautiful and I can't believe no guy has gone for you._

 _I wish I could tell you who I am…but I know it wouldn't work because of the paths we've chosen. But still, I always think of you._

 _I'm afraid if you knew who I was, then you wouldn't feel the same way…all I know, is that my heart belongs to you._

 _But for now, I will say this…. I love you, Enid x_

 _Your secret admirer xxxsxxx"_

KO reads it again…a little closer to something he spotted…

 _"But for now, I will say this…. I love you, Enid x_

 _Your secret admirer xxxsxxx"_

He then squints…as he can see something a little…odd…

 _"xxxsxxx"_

 _"xxxsxxx"_

He then holds the piece of paper right at his eye.

 _"XXXSXXX"_

 **KO:** Hey, uh…Enid…?

 **ENID:** Yeah, KO?

 **KO:** Did you know…there was an "s" with the kisses…?

 **NOTES: And, end of the chapter. You must know who it is by now, surely…?**

 **Anyway, thanks again for your support, review, favs and alerts, it means a lot. I'll upload the next chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Real Forbidden Love**

 **NOTES: This chapter will contain strong language.**

 **Chapter 3**

" _Enid x_

 _I think you are really cute. I have admired you for a long time. I think you are beautiful and I can't believe no guy has gone for you._

 _I wish I could tell you who I am…but I know it wouldn't work because of the paths we've chosen. But still, I always think of you._

 _I'm afraid if you knew who I was, then you wouldn't feel the same way…all I know, is that my heart belongs to you._

 _But for now, I will say this…. I love you, Enid x_

 _Your secret admirer xxxsxxx"_

 _KO reads it again…a little closer to something he spotted…_

 _"But for now, I will say this…. I love you, Enid x_

 _Your secret admirer xxxsxxx"_

 _He then squints…as he can see something a little…odd…_

 _"xxxsxxx"_

 _"xxxsxxx"_

 _He then holds the piece of paper right at his eye._

 _"XXXSXXX"_

 **KO:** Hey, uh…Enid…?

 **ENID:** Yeah, KO?

 **KO:** Did you know…there was a "s" with the kisses…?

 **ENID:** S's? ( _Snatches the letter off KO and looks at it closely_ ) Oh my God, you're right.

 **KO:** But who could it be?

 **ENID:** I dunno, KO. I don't know anyone with a name beginning with S. Huh, maybe it's a typo.

 **KO:** What do you mean?

 **ENID:** Well look at the letter, it's typed from a computer, right? Whoever did this must've put the S in by mistake as it's near the X on the keyboard.

 **KO:** Do you really think they'd do that? I mean the S is perfectly in the middle between the X's.

 **ENID:** Ah, who am I kidding, KO. It's typed for God sake. It's probably just a joke.

Enid then walks off, exiting the plaza again.

 **ENID:** I'm going on another break.

KO just watches her with pity, he sighs not knowing what to do. Rad was still running around trying to put out his own fire.

…

Meanwhile, outside the plaza, at the back.

Shannon was slowly walking towards the plaza, still holding the chocolates that were covered with poison…or sleeping pills, in this case. The mission was rather simple, all she had to do was leave the box of chocolates somewhere where the plaza employees could see them and hopefully scoff the lot, kidnapping only Enid… but Shannon felt a little uncomfortable doing this. She looked at the box…and opened it. The chocolates looked delicious and was a fair amount of effort put into them but she didn't have the heart to complete her simple task. She scoffed at the box, put the lid back on and chucked them in the air…she then quickly transformed her right hand into a large sharp circular saw and it span, she then jumped in the air…the chocolates about to be pulled down by gravity but she slashed the box into little pieces, ruining the very thing that could have actually worked for once for Lord Boxman. Shannon landed on her feet with ease as the ripped-up box dropped around her. She slyed a small smile.

 **SHANNON:** It was a stupid plan anyway.

Just then, from the corner of her eye, she saw a figure come out of the plaza…she gasped, quickly hiding behind a conveniently random tree, that happened to be there. She pressed her back against it…but turned around slightly to get a good look who was coming out. The figure was in clear view…and Shannon started to anime sweat…as it was Enid.

Enid was holding something, a piece of paper.

Shannon zoomed her vision to get a look at the paper…and gasped some more.

 **SHANNON:** Holy shit! She's holding my note!? Oh God, oh God, oh God! What does she think?

Shannon watched very carefully at Enid, while trying not to be seen. Enid just stared at the note…but like she was staring into space. Enid then closed her eyes…as a tear slowly formed in her eye and rolled down her cheek. Shannon noticed this and was very worried of Enid's reaction. Enid looked around…Shannon quickly hiding herself. Enid then sighed. She then summersaulted backwards onto a wall and stood firmly and holding the letter up.

 **ENID:** THIS IS WHAT I THINK OF YOUR LETTER!

Enid then scrunches up the letter into a little ball. Shannon's heart felt like it exploded…or at least her circuits. Enid then set the paper ball on fire and then span around doing a spinning kick as the small fireball flew across with some speed and to the other side of the town. Shannon was starting to get upset...she couldn't understand what she did wrong…? Surely this is how people send cards, isn't it? You know, from a secret admirer…

 **ENID:** YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY PLAYING WITH OTHER PEOPLE'S HEARTS? YOU THINK THE PERFECT CARD WOULD BE TYPED…? FROM A COMPUTER? THAT'S JUST LAZY! GO FUCK YOURSELF, WHO EVER YOU ARE!

That was it, it felt like Shannon's circuits came apart and that she was losing feelings in her legs…but then anger arose in her. This wasn't the reaction she wanted from Enid. Then again, Enid was hard to please! Just then, Shannon gave herself away, pointing towards Enid!

 **SHANNON:** THERE'S JUST NO PLEASING YOU, IS THERE?

 **ENID:** What the…?

Enid looks towards where the shouting came from…and spotted Shannon easily, who was mad but was starting to shake from being spotted.

 **ENID:** Shannon!?

 **SHANNON:** ( _Gulps_ ) Oh shit…!

Enid then jumps off the wall and runs at Shannon with high speed. Shannon starts to panic and runs away. Enid then flames up her feet and shoots towards Shannon, making three bursts of flames…Shannon screams, she then turns her hand into a makeshift blockade and bounces the flames of it...but Enid was catching up, this just slowed Shannon down. Shannon's instinct arrived for her as she tried to protect herself…she tried to talk to Enid but it was no use.

 **SHANNON:** WAIT! WHOA! ( _Ducks from a fireball_ ) WAIT, PLEASE!

Enid wasn't listening and within seconds Enid caught up with her. Shannon then produced two circular saws from her hands. Enid forced a punch, Shannon ducked while swinging her blades but Enid jumped over her, summersaulting…she was to quick for Shannon and while in mid-air, kicked Shannon in the back before she could react. Shannon fell to the floor hard… Enid then fired up her legs, ready to shoot more fireballs at Shannon. Shannon put away her saws and just stuck out her hand in a "halt" notion.

 **SHANNON:** STOP! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO-

Enid didn't let Shannon finish her sentence as she shot a huge firewall towards Shannon…who quickly dodged out the way by rolling on the ground but Enid then jumped in the air, doing a double summersault and landing on top of Shannon, her legs over Shannon's chest and weight herself down so Shannon couldn't move, the weight cracked the concrete pavement around Shannon. Shannon squealed as Enid, grabbed her neck and pulled back her free arm, ready to punch through Shannon's face. Shannon whimpered…but at the same time, got a weird feeling coursing through her as Enid was on top of her. Enid gritted her teeth, ready to end the orange hourglass shaped body robot.

 **ENID:** I ain't giving you chance to explain why you're here, frankly, I don't wanna know! Any last words, you orange bitch!

Shannon started to leak some fluid through her eyes…they were tears…

Shannon started to shake…

 **SHANNON:** I…I w-was the one…w-who sent that…l-letter to you…

 **ENID:** What…?

 **SHANNON:** It was…it w-was me…it was f-from m-me…

 **ENID:** Bullshit!

 **SHANNON:** It's t-true…

 **ENID:** And why would you do that? Screw with my emotions, huh? You think this was funny? Is this just part of another scheme by Lord Boxman?

 **SHANNON:** N-N-No…No…

 **ENID:** Then tell me! My patience is running out!

 **SHANNON:** It's b-because…I…I loooovv-( _Voices changes to low pitch, before going high pitch_ ) loooooooooove…(Back to normal voice) I…love you~

...

 **NOTES: I'm going to end it there because I would like the next chapter to be just between these two.**

 **Hopefully will have the next one up within a week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Real Forbidden Love**

 **NOTES: Sooooooo Rad and Shannon, eh? Doesn't sound far-fetched now does it, good guys and bad guys falling in love. Shame it didn't last long…**

 **This chapter will contain swearing.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **ENID:** I ain't giving you chance to explain why you're here, frankly, I don't wanna know! Any last words, you orange bitch!

Shannon started to leak some fluid through her eyes…they were tears…

Shannon started to shake…

 **SHANNON:** I…I w-was the one…w-who sent that…l-letter to you…

 **ENID:** What…?

 **SHANNON:** It was…it w-was me…it was f-from m-me…

 **ENID:** Bullshit!

 **SHANNON:** It's t-true…

 **ENID:** And why would you do that? Screw with my emotions, huh? You think this was funny? Is this just part of another scheme by Lord Boxman?

 **SHANNON:** N-N-No…No…

 **ENID:** Then tell me! My patience is running out!

 **SHANNON:** It's b-because…I…I loooovv-( _Voices changes to low pitch, before going high pitch_ ) loooooooooove…( _Back to normal voice_ ) I…love you~

Enid lowered her arm…she must've misheard what Shannon said but it sounded like the orange robot said "I love you". Enid had to do a double take.

 **ENID:** What…? What did you say?

 **SHANNON:** I…I love you…

 **ENID:** ( _Lowers her arm completely_ ) What is this, some kind of a joke?

 **SHANNON:** No…no, this is no joke…

 **ENID:** Why don't I believe you? Did Lord Boxman programme something in you to say this, to distract me…( _Looks around_ ) So Darrell can attack the plaza?

 **SHANNON:** No! I swear. I'm on my own.

 **ENID:** Then what is this?

 **SHANNON:** I promise you…I…I came on my own initiative.

 **ENID:** ( _Grips on Shannon tighter with her legs_ ) Impossible, you were built to harass us, attack us…you were programmed to destroy us!

 **SHANNON:** Not…t-this time…

 **ENID:** I…don't understand.

 **SHANNON:** I know this sounds crazy, ridiculous even but I swear on my life, I…I came here to see you…I…( _Trails off_ )…

Enid had to take a long think about this…but the orange robot was crying, if in her own way. Enid didn't let her guard down though, she was ready for any quick movements. At the end of the day, it was hard to trust a robot that had been trying to destroy her and her friends the last couple of months…and now this. It really didn't make any sense. Enid then loosened her legs that gripped the orange robot.

 **ENID:** I'm…I'm going to let you up! ( _Shannon smiles weakly_ ) But you try anything stupid and I swear to God I will destroy you and send you back in pieces. You got that?

Enid could feel that Shannon was shaking and the orange robot nodded. Enid back-flipped off Shannon. Enid had to remember that Shannon could transform into anything she wanted when in battle and still Enid wasn't letting her guard down. Shannon didn't get up straight away, instead she pushed herself up and wiped away her fluid tears from her eyes. Enid admitted to herself that this didn't seem to be the same Shannon they had thought in the past…normally this would be a trick and she'd transform into a hammer or something but no…Shannon stayed on the floor and after wiping away her tears, she slowly stood up, dusting herself down. Though the poor robot was still shaking. But Enid wanted to cut to the chase.

 **ENID:** I still think what you said was a load of shit. You, I mean, you, of all people…uh…a robot would have…feelings, let alone feelings for me. It just…doesn't sit right with me.

 **SHANNON:** Like I said…I…I know it sounds crazy…

 **ENID:** ( _Chuckles_ ) And it was you, who sent me that letter?

 **SHANNON:** ( _Blushing_ ) Yeah…

 **ENID:** Huh, that may explain why it was typed.

 **SHANNON:** (Looks at the floor) I didn't have time to buy a card…

 **ENID:** How the hell do you have feelings for me? I mean, no offense…you're a robot! Surely, your programmed to…oh, I dunno…kill me!

 **SHANNON:** Well…yes, I mean, I guess but…I…I suddenly grew these…"feelings"

 **ENID:** "Feelings"…? ( _Folds her arms_ ) This should be good…

 **SHANNON:** Yeah. ( _Slant_ ) Look, I'm…I'm not going to go in full details how I got these feelings, for you…and all I know is; When I saw you fighting, whether it was us or something else…I got a little…funny…

 **ENID:** ( _Chuckles_ ) Funny…?

 **SHANNON:** Yes. What I saw, wasn't my enemy but someone who was brave, powerful…and…a-and…( _Blushing badly_ )…and beautiful…

 **ENID:** Wha…what?

 **SHANNON:** Beautiful. I…I think your beautiful…

 **ENID:** ( _Rubs her forehead_ ) This…this is insane. ( _Then bits her lip_ ) You think I'm beautiful?

 **SHANNON:** ( _Still blushing_ ) Yes.

 **ENID:** This seriously must be a joke.

 **SHANNON:** I'm not joking.

Enid chuckles awkwardly, not really sure how to handle this strange situation…then again, neither would anyone else for that matter, at least of all a robot that has feelings for you. Enid just looked at Shannon who has still red across her face. Enid smiled weakly…maybe Shannon wasn't all that bad and she did sound honest. But the thought of this was driving Enid nuts. Enid had been hurt before, while in a relationship, with many men her age…and one of them being Rad, but…let's not go there. Shannon was still looking down at the floor…even she couldn't think of anything to say in this awkward situation but her tears slowly seeped from her eyes. Enid then rubbed her chin and smiled…though she to started to blush.

 **ENID:** Hmm. If you "love" me…then I kiss me.

 **SHANNON:** ( _Looks up_ ) Huh…?

 **ENID:** I think your little robot ears heard me, Shannon. I said, kiss me.

 **SHANNON:** K-Kiss you…?

 **ENID:** Yeah. Prove it to me that you love me. Kiss me then.

 **SHANNON:** ( _Deep blush_ ) Oh….( _Shannon gets up and rubs her arm_ ) I…I…d-don't…

 **ENID:** ( _Almost smug_ ) Yeah, I thought so.

 **SHANNON:** Thought what?

 **ENID:** I knew this was rubbish. It's all a ruse, isn't it? This is all crap…and you know what, it almost worked. I almost fell for it, something that's so utterly stupid. A robot like you could never kis-Mmmph?

Shannon's lips were connected to Enid's. This took Enid by surprised…Shannon opened her mouth softy and her tongue was rubbing against Enid's lips, wanting access. Enid didn't back away, she felt like she wanted to…but something made her stay in this position…she instead opened her mouth and was amazed how soft Shannon's tongue was…not the fact that Shannon actually had a tongue…but rather a nice feeling. Enid then crossed over her kiss towards Shannon's mouth and their tongues wrestled softly. Shannon then moved her hands onto Enid's lips, gently bringing her more forward, as they titled their heads, pushing for more access…this made Enid moan a little as she relaxed and put her arms over Shannon's shoulders. Things were really getting hot…as Enid was about to touch Shannon's face…

But just then…Shannon was surrounded in a purple force field.

 **SHANNON:** Hey, what the-?

Enid looked in horror has Shannon was levitated off the ground and within a split second, Shannon was chucked against the wall. The orange robot was slammed into the wall, she moaned in pain and fell onto her knees. Enid gasped and turned around only to see Rad and KO ready in their fight stances…Rad had his fingers pointed at the ready.

 **RAD:** Don't worry, Enid! We've saved you!

 **ENID:** THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?

 **KO:** We…uh…came to…help you…?

 **ENID:** IDIOTS!

Enid then span around and shot a bolt of fireball from her legs. Aiming towards Rad and KO who both gasped and jumped out of the way. This distracted them and Enid ran over to Shannon, who was struggling to get up. Enid then eventually helped the poor robot up.

 **ENID:** You okay?

Shannon pushed out a tear and her lip was quivering a little but she nodded weakly.

 **SHANNON:** I…I better go…

 **ENID:** I'm…sorry about those idiots, they…( _Shrugs_ )…don't understand.

 **SHANNON:** I know.

Shannon then produced at jet pack from her back, ready to take off.

 **ENID:** That…kiss was nice. ( _Shannon smiled and gave Enid a peck on the check_ ) Will I see you again?

 **SHANNON:** Yes. ( _Smiles_ ) In time…

Without another word, Shannon took off in the air as Enid watched her until she disappeared. Rad and KO ran up beside her.

 **KO:** What was all that about?

 **RAD:** ( _Chuckles, as he knows_ ) You and Shannon? Oh my God, that's priceless! She was the one who wrote that letter? ( _Smirks_ ) This gets better and better.

 **KO:** But…Enid, she's…evil.

 **ENID:** ( _Sighs_ ) Yeah, I know.

 **RAD:** Haha! Oh my God, this is too much! I gotta put this on social network!

Rad pulls out his phone and was about to type but Enid elbows him in the face and gets knocked out cold, he falls to the ground, while Enid just walks back into the plaza. KO was left a little confused but thought it was best not to question Enid just yet.

Meanwhile, not far from them…was a red robot, hiding in the bushes. Darrell started to snigger.

 **DARRELL:** Oh dear, sister. Oh, dear indeed. You ARE in big trouble. You just wait till I tell father!

 **NOTES: I'll leave it there for now. I may do a Bendy fic at some point, who knows…who knows? Next chapter will be up in a few weeks as (usual) I'm busy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Real Forbidden Love**

 **NOTES: Sorry it's taken to long, I won't bother telling why that is the case but anyway, here it is, the next chapter.**

 **This chapter will contain mild, to very little violence.**

 **Also, I did say that some characters may be OOT. Don't come crying to me if you don't like character change or themes.**

 **Chapter 5**

Enid stayed silent while walking back to the plaza, as K.O was dragging Rad, who was still out cold from Enid's elbow, that got him across the face but K.O was capable of moving him.

Enid just simply jumped over the counter, pushed back on the chair to relax and put some sunglasses on, while drinking a fizzy power-up potion…doing nothing but chilling. K.O dumped Rad next to the mop and went over to the counter, still full of questions in his tiny mind.

 **K.O:** Enid, what happened?

 **ENID:** What do you mean "what happened?", it's obvious, isn't it? Rad was laughing like the annoying child he is and I elbowed him in the face. ( _Tilts her glasses to look at Rad and smiles_ ) He won't be getting up for a long time.

 **K.O:** No. I mean, what happened with Shannon?

 **ENID:** ( _Long pause_ ) Nothing happened.

 **K.O:** You kissed each other…

 **ENID:** ( _Stands up_ ) WAIT, YOU SAW THAT?

 **K.O:** Uh…y-yeah…

There was another pause, though not as long this time. Enid just chuckles and eases in a relaxing pose again on the chair and putting her feet up on the counter.

 **ENID:** Nope. Nothing happened.

 **K.O:** ( _Smiles_ ) Oh come on, Enid. You can tell me. You trust me don't you…?

 **ENID:** Yeah, of course I do, K.O but…I think you might be a little to young for this topic.

 **K.O:** No, I'm not! I'm just a little kid, I'm K.O! I've proven I can deal under pressure and discuss grown up things I'm sure I can help you with this.

 **ENID:** ( _Chuckles_ ) I don't need help with this, K.O.

 **K.O:** Enid, it's just…it's Shannon, you know? I don't care who you kiss but the fact it's one of our enemies. I…I don't want you to get hurt.

 **ENID:** Aw, K.O that's sweet of you, kid. But I'm sure I can handle Shannon.

 **K.O:** From what I saw you were both handling each other!

Enid blushes and chuckles nervously.

 **A few moments later.**

Though Boxman's factory and the Plaza were practically opposite each other, the walk back felt like an eternity for Shannon. She tried her best to be quiet, coming back from the plaza. She then quickly thought of the stupid chocolate plan that she was meant to leave for the hero's and that her father would be upset but in some ways, she was glad she didn't go through with it…it wouldn't have worked anyway. Shannon eased passed security and even thought they wouldn't do anything, considering she was part of the evil family, she still didn't want to get caught…or even bump into Boxman. Successfully, she made it to her room and quickly punched the code in to lock the door…as soon as the door closed and locked, she turned and leaned up against it and sighed nervously but giggled…

All that went through her mind was the kiss that she and Enid had…and the sensation that went through her. That wet, passionate kiss…and the suddenly her stomach circuits began to cramp in a tickle feeling…and something was dripping down her leg. She quickly wiped it…the fluid coming from her groin area. She blushed extremely as this had never happened before…and this leaking of fluid would only happen when thinking of Enid.

 **SHANNON:** Oh…o-oh my…

Her mind wanted to find the fault of this problem…but in her robotic heart and circuits, she knew this was a sexual thought of someone she loved. Thoughts like this shouldn't be possible for a robot and yet…Shannon was having them. She wiped more of the clear fluid from her legs but it wouldn't stop…

She even had a naughty thought…of Enid touching her there…

She smiled, her hand ready to pretend it was Enid touching her…as she bit her lip-

 _BANG, BANG_

Her thoughts were quickly gone as there was banging at the metallic door, this startled her and pretty much throwing her off guard. She quickly wiped away more of the liquid down her leg, which seemed to have stopped now. The knocking persisted.

 **SHANNON:** Just a minute!

Her leg was clean.

 _BANG, BANG_

 **SHANNON:** Okay, okay! Just hang on!

She quickly looked in the mirror at herself…and nodded as there wasn't any sign of leakage. The door kept banging and this annoyed her.

 **SHANNON:** I'm coming!

Shannon typed in her code to open the door. The door wooshed open and gasped worriedly as her father was in front of her. His hands behind his back in a formal stance and had a strange wry smile on him. Shannon did her best to look…normal.

 **SHANNON:** Oh, uh…daddy-

Boxman didn't wait for Shannon to finish her stuttering sentence and just helped himself in, making Shannon move out of the way. It was never a good sigh when he was like this…even if he was in a good mood oddly enough.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** Everything alright, Shannon?

 **SHANNON:** Uh, yes! Yes, everything is…uh…is okay, yes sir!

 **LORD BOXMAN:** Took your time answering the door.

 **SHANNON:** Y-Yeah, I did…d-didn't I…

 **LORD BOXMAN:** So, I'll ask again. Is everything alright?

 **SHANNON:** Ha, it sure is. Everything's fine and dandy.

She was about to close the door but with great timing, Darrel entered the room. Shannon was taken back but was annoyed her brother turned up…but her face dropped when he had a cheeky half-smile across his face. This actually made Shannon more nervous but wouldn't let it get the best of her. She shoved Darrel who didn't seem to flinch.

 **SHANNON:** ( _Whispers_ ) What are you doing here?

 **DARREL:** Oh, nothing…

 **SHANNON:** ( _Getting angry_ ) No, seriously, what ARE you doing here?

 **DARREL:** ( _Pretends to look at his fingernail, even though he hasn't got any_ ) I'm here to watch the show.

 **SHANNON:** What the hell do you-

 **LORD BOXMAN:** ( _Interrupts_ ) So…Shannon…

 **SHANNON:** ( _Stands to a stance_ ) Haha, yes, daddy…!

 **LORD BOXMAN:** ( _Looks out the window_ ) Did you complete your task?

 **SHANNON:** The…t-the task? Oh…oh y-yes, daddy, I…I did…

 **LORD BOXMAN:** Did you now…?

 **SHANNON:** Yes! ( _Hands behind her back with a nervous smile_ ) Yes, the task is completed.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** Shannon, you know I hate liars, right?

 **SHANNON:** Uh…y-yes…

 **LORD BOXMAN:** I mean, not me personally as I do it all the time. ( _Frowns angrily_ ) But…I hate it when people lie to me.

 **SHANNON:** I'm not lying…

 **LORD BOXMAN:** So, either, Darrel is lying. ( _Looks over to Darrell and then back to Shannon_ ) Or you are! And you know what?

 **SHANNON:** ( _Shaking_ ) W-What…?

 **LORD BOXMAN:** It's you who's lying!

 **SHANNON:** No! No, no-

Just then, Lord Boxman wallops Shannon in the face, knocking her onto the floor. She whimpers as a message sent to her CPU indicated pain. The pain surrounded her face as the force was powerful from Boxman's punch. Shannon started to cry.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** Don't…lie…to me!

There was an awful silence, the only sounds were Shannon's whimpering. Darrell watched the show with a smug face. Just then, Lord Boxman came over to Darrell, still in a fury. Darrell's smug was quickly gone.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** I need to borrow your head, Darrell.

 **DARRELL:** Uh…m-my head…?

The hesitation was very short as Lord Boxman grabbed Darrell in a headlock, Darrell screamed as Boxman twisted the red robot's head several times. Shannon gasped weakly as she slid herself back on the floor and within seconds Boxman pulled Darrell's head with a hard yank…a yank that made his head unattached from his body. Darrell was still conscious as his CPU went into overdrive.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** ( _To Darrell's head_ ) Stop moaning!

As if on cue, Darrell did so. Lord Boxman fiddled with the red robots head, pressing a few buttons until his eyes glowed and eventually produced a projection of his vision on the nearest wall. Lord Boxman pressed another button and the vision on the wall seemed to a sped up in reverse. Lord Boxman smiled evilly.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** ( _To Shannon_ ) Care to see what your brother saw?

Shannon couldn't answer as she gulps…she completely forgot that Darrell records everything he sees. But maybe there was a chance that Darrell was bluffing…and yet, Shannon didn't feel confident about this. Lord Boxman enjoyed Shannon's fear and pressed the button: Play. After rewinding a few segments.

The screen appeared. It was blank at first.

Then it played.

It clearly showed Shannon talking to a figure. The figure was as clear as day. This figure was tall with a thin waist, and wide hips and legs. She had warm brown skin and purple hair tied into a small spiky bun. She has big eyes, a small rectangle shaped nose, and thin lips. She was wearing a sleeveless blue uniform crop top that is torn at the bottom to expose her midriff, black shorts, and brown boots, along with white cloth wrappings on the upper half of her arms. Shannon took in how beautiful she looked, even it was from a distance of Darrell's view.

Then…Shannon and this figure kissed, not just a peck…this was clearly passionate.

Shannon cried some more as she was clearly exposed to kissing the enemy of Lord Boxman.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** It seemed you were enjoying that.

Shannon couldn't talk, she sobbed some more.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** Yes, you really are enjoying that kiss.

In frustration, Lord Boxman then disrupts the video link of Darrell's past view and smashes his head on the ground with great force. Darrell's head shatters into pieces and the brain wetly rips into bloody pieces. Shannon whimpers some more.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** Is this how you show your appreciation to Boxmore industries? Is this how you show your appreciation to ME? YOUR CREATOR?

 **SHANNON:** No! D-Daddy…please…

 **LORD BOXMAN:** EXPLAIN YOURSELF!

It felt like an eternity but in reality, Shannon knew she had to truthful to her father, her creator and even though she was scared and not knowing what would happen next…she took a deep breath and told the truth.

 **SHANNON:** I…

 **LORD BOXMAN:** WELL?

 **SHANNON:** I…I…I love her. I love her, daddy.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** ( _Gasps_ ) What…?

 **SHANNON:** I love her. I have for a long time.

It was this moment, she remembers the kiss.

The passion, the juicy saliva, the feelings in her body that became different and yet…very natural for the beautiful situation.

 **SHANNON:** ( _Slight Pause_ )…I truly love her.

She looked over at Lord Boxman who was staring angrily at her, it didn't matter what she said, it meant nothing as it was something he didn't want to hear.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** You won't know the meaning of love once I've dealt with you.

 **SHANNON:** ( _Pleading_ ) D-Daddy…

 **LORD BOXMAN:** You've…disappointed me. I'll destroy you before you can even think of loving that tramp again!

Lord Boxman then runs at Shannon. She doesn't react in time to escape as he grabs her by the neck and pushes her against a table. Shannon cries but her tears mean nothing, she tries to scream but…no one can hear, she tries to escape his grasp but was surprisingly strong. Lord Boxman leans in and whispers to Shannon's hearing adaption.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** Only I can love you! No…one…else…! ( _Sighs disappointingly_ )

…

 **NOTES: That's it for this chapter. Again, I'm sorry this took a long time. I hope to have the next chapter up quicker than this one. Thank you for being patience.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Real Forbidden Love**

 **NOTES: This chapter contains mild violence.**

 **Chapter 6**

 ** _ENID:_** _That…kiss was nice. (_ _Shannon smiled and gave Enid a peck on the check_ _) Will I see you again?_

 ** _SHANNON:_** _Yes. (_ _Smiles_ _) In time…_

 _Without another word, Shannon took off in the air as Enid watched her until she disappeared._

A few hours had passed since Shannon left and already Enid was missing her. Of course, she still had to take in the fact that she kissed a robot and yet it seemed right…nothing about the kiss was wrong, if anything, it felt like the most natural kiss she'd ever had. The sensation that went through her was nothing but relaxation and pure love.

Just thinking of the kiss made her heart beat faster.

Enid was at the checkout, in her normal pose: Legs on the desk, leaning back into the chair and her arms behind her head, simple just resting it…but she just stared at the ceiling, biting her lip. KO was mopping near the counter, getting on with his usual chores but he didn't mind and Rad was stacking the shelves, using his levitation powers and making his job easier. He did eventually stop teasing Enid about her love for Shannon, due to the fact that he kept getting punched in the face or being chucked through a solid wall. He would throw a few digs but Enid just ignored him. KO had just finished mopping.

 **KO:** Ah, finished! The floor has never been cleaner.

The second he had completed that sentence, a customer walked over the wet floor, staining it with dirty footprints while walking passed him. KO's face dropped in shock…as he just stared at the footprints. The customer was walking over to the counter where Enid was sitting.

 **KO:** ( _Shrugs_ ) Ah well…it could've done with another clean anyway…

KO dipped the mop in the water, rinsed it and splashed the water over the dirty marks.

Enid was still a little-spaced out…the more she thought of Shannon the more she wanted to be with her. The customer had vibrant green hair that goes down to her waist and somewhat dark skin. She wears a black top with matching shorts and boots and wears big red boxing gloves, which she is believed to be born with on her fists. The locals around here called her Punching Judy. Enid didn't seem to acknowledge her.

 **JUDY:** Hi, excuse me…! ( _Enid didn't respond_ ). Uh, excuse me. ( _Again, Enid doesn't respond_ ) Excuse me, I want to be served!

 **ENID:** ( _Sighs frustratingly_ ) Uuuugh. ( _Puts her feet down and turns_ ) What? What do you want?

 **JUDY:** I want to be served!

 **ENID:** God sake! Can't you see I'm in deep thought of love?

 **JUDY:** I don't care. I want to be served.

 **ENID:** Fine! ( _Cheesy smile_ ) How can I help you, valid customer?

 **JUDY:** ( _Frowns_ ) I just wanna know it you had any boxing glove polish!

 **ENID:** Nope. Ran out.

 **JUDY:** Ran out?

 **ENID:** Yep, ran out! ( _Puts her feet up_ ) Such a shame.

 **JUDY:** But…( _Getting angry_ )…you didn't even check to see!

 **ENID:** I don't need to see…( _Swoons to herself_ ) except to see Shannon. ( _Sighs_ )

 **JUDY:** Uh…yeeeah…

 **ENID:** Anyway, we don't have what your looking for, so end of that discussion.

Judy grumbles to herself and leaves the plaza straight away…again making a mess of the floor that KO just cleaned but eavesdropped their little conversation. He rubbed his chin and walked over to Enid.

 **KO:** Enid, what was all that about?

 **ENID:** Oh, just some punching girl wanted something or whatever…

 **KO:** But…we have boxing glove polish on the second aisle, in fact, we 're fully stocked…

 **ENID:** Meh, she should've looked for it herself, shouldn't she?

 **KO:** Enid, come on, is it…about Shannon? ( _Enid blinks_ ) Are you thinking of her again?

 **ENID:** ( _Sighs_ ) Yeah. I just…can't stop thinking about her.

 **KO:** You really love her, don't you?

 **ENID:** ( _Chuckles_ ) Huh, yeah. Who would've thought it, eh. Me and a robot…

 **KO:** Well, so long as your happy, what does it matter.

 **ENID:** ( _Nods_ ) You're right, KO.

Enid then climbs on the desk and then summersaults of it and lands on her feet with ease and starts to walk out of the plaza.

 **KO:** Uh, where are you going?

 **ENID:** I'm gonna go see her, KO. I need to. I haven't heard from her for a while.

 **KO:** Don't people normally ring each other for a meet up…?

 **ENID:** Normally, yes but I'm not normal. Man the place for me KO. I won't be long.

 **KO:** ( _Salutes_ ) You got it, you can count on me.

The automatic doors open as Enid leaves. Rad then walks over to KO.

 **RAD:** Where is she going?

 **KO:** To go and see Shannon.

 **RAD:** Sheesh. She'll have her heart broken.

 **KO:** What do you mean?

 **RAD:** Think about it, bro. Enid's a good guy and Shannon's a bad guy, not to mention a damn robot. She'll have her heart broken.

 **KO:** I don't think she will.

 **RAD:** Huh, we'll see about that!

A few minutes later.

It wasn't far to go to Boxman's factory but it didn't stop Enid from doing a quick jog to get there. She knew this was a dangerous move but the thought of seeing Shannon again and the robots delicate touch didn't stop her. As she got nearer and nearer to the factory, her smile only grew wider.

Meanwhile.

Shannon was lying on the floor, bruised and dented…she was crying and she tried to push herself up but was very weak…just then another punch came across her face, forcefully making her fall to the ground again. Boxman's fists were clenched as he rose above Shannon.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** Don't you understand, Shannon? Only I can love you. ( _He then kicks her in the chest, her circuits computed the impact called pain_ ) Can't you see what you're doing to me, Shannon? You…betrayed me. I did not make you to feel love, I made you to feel HATE! ( _Punches Shannon again, but this time hard enough to made a crack in Shannon's eye_ ). I'm doing this because…because I want you to understand that only I can love you…and no one else.

 **SHANNON:** D-Daddy…p-please…

Lord Boxman had seen the damage he was doing to Shannon and thought that the beating punishment was enough, even though he was trying to stop the urge from hitting her again. In some ways he felt better for doing this and wanted to carry on…but he stepped back. He panted but tried to regain his breathing back to normal…until taking a deep breath.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** Look at you. Look at what you made me do. ( _Shannon doesn't respond aside from a few sobs_ ) I did this because I love you…like a father should. Now, I have a few things to sort out. I will deal with you soon. ( _Smiles_ ) I'll erase your memory and any thoughts of "Love" that has spread inside you like a virus. I'll put things right.

Lord Boxman then goes over to the door…he then turns around and see's Shannon crying, crawling on the floor to find something to help her up. He then frowns and leaves the room, taking parts of Darrell with him and closes the door. A lock could be heard…as he's obviously locked the door from the other side.

Shannon couldn't stop crying…her CPU was in overdrive of the damage that surrounded her body. As she sat up, she went to feel her right eye…and whimpered even more as she could feel the crack that had impaired her vision. She was badly beaten.

 **SHANNON:** Ow…

Every little move she made, it hurt and the pain rushed through her. She sat in a fetal position and cried even more.

 **SHANNON:** I'm…I'm so stupid…

And for that quick second…she thought of Enid.

 **SHANNON:** Oh Enid…I…I wish you were here to take me away. Take me away from this hell…I…I don't want my memory erased…

 **NOTES: Sorry it's a little short but that's it for this chapter. Don't know when the next one will be up but I promise to finish this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Real Forbidden Love**

 **NOTES: This chapter will contain mild swearing.**

 **Chapter 7**

It had been an hour since Enid left the plaza…well, no, actually it hasn't been an hour, it's been like, about ten minutes…but the writer was just being lazy so he didn't have to describe everything about the passing of time and the perils of crossing from one street to the other.

Anyway, Enid was just a few feet outside Lord Boxman's factory…the sky had turned dark red and the clouds black as the smoke billowing out from it's unattractive chimney, the factory was just one giant advert for pollution…but the only thing that bothered Enid more was the lack of security. She looked around, thinking it was a trick…but then again, she realized that the bad guys weren't expecting her, so she shrugged and simply walked through the red, cold steel door.

She was prepared though, for anything that might attempt to attack her…but she wasn't worried, it was the Boxman factory after all and his robots aren't exactly the smartest or greatest fighters around…all Enid was thinking was of her love, Shannon. Oddly enough, Enid could remember where Shannon's room was when she was last here, the time they got caught. Strange that she would remember that.

Meanwhile.

Shannon was still crying, knowing that her fate will come to her soon. The fate of her losing her memory and everything about Enid. It was a horrible feeling knowing that your memory would be erased…it might as well be death…but to be reborn of not knowing who you were before was something that Shannon didn't want to think about. Instead, if these were her last moments, then the memory that kept coming up was kissing Enid…

 _Shannon's lips were connected to Enid's. This took Enid by surprised…Shannon opened her mouth softy and her tongue was rubbing against Enid's lips, wanting access. Enid didn't back away, she felt like she wanted to…but something made her stay in this position…she instead opened her mouth and was amazed how soft Shannon's tongue was…not the fact that Shannon actually had a tongue…but rather a nice feeling. Enid then crossed over her kiss towards Shannon's mouth and their tongues wrestled softly. Shannon then moved her hands onto Enid's lips, gently bringing her more forward, as they titled their heads, pushing for more access…this made Enid moan a little as she relaxed and put her arms over Shannon's shoulders._

This simple little thought, a real memory, made Shannon leak a little…she didn't want this memory erased.

Just then, there was a banging sound coming from the other side of her door. Shannon stood up, a little worried as these sounds were getting louder and louder. The sounds were of metal being ripped or destroyed. Shannon wiped her tears and raised both her hands. Her robotic hands then sunk into her sleeved arm and then produced some spinning saws…ready for anything.

"OH MY GOD!" was a sentence that Shannon could hear, it wasn't anyone she recognized but it was definitely robotic, probably one of Boxman's robots. The door, again was being kicked at again from the other side.

Then there was silence, something that should be impossible, considering the factory was always on the go with products. Shannon then started her saws as the blades were spinning furiously. Whatever was going on, on the other side of the door, wasn't good news. In her mind it was her father throwing a proper fit of anger…either way, she wasn't gonna feel weak any more, even if it was fighting against her creator.

The door was kicked in, leaving what looked like a foot print and each impact was making the door weak and then suddenly…CRASH. The door caved in, the door fell apart into pieces…through the dust and smoke was a figure. Shannon started to get nervous but the figure wasn't the shape of her father. This figure had a bust on her chest and wide hips…this figure walked forward and Shannon gasped but with delight…as this figure was Enid.

 **SHANNON:** ( _Smiles wildly_ ) Enid?!

 **ENID:** Shannon?

Shannon quickly put away her spinning blade saws and turned back into hands. She ran towards Enid, who did the same and both hugged into an embrace. They kissed passionately, both seemed to think it was a long time since they felt their first time together…as much as Enid wanted to feel the soft tongue of Shannon, she noticed that her orange robot had a crack over her eye.

 **ENID:** What happened?

 **SHANNON:** ( _Blushing from the kiss_ ) What…?

 **ENID:** Your eye…it's cracked…

 **SHANNON:** Oh…( _Feels it with her hand, then slowly sobs_ ) I…

 **ENID:** Did Boxman do this?

 **SHANNON:** He…he knows. He knows about us…

 **ENID:** Bastard! Why would he hurt such a beautiful creation?

 **SHANNON:** ( _Smiles slightly_ ) You…called me beautiful…?

 **ENID:** ( _Smiles_ ) Of course I did. It's what you called me as well. But tell me, did he do this?

 **SHANNON:** Y-Yes…

 **ENID:** ( _Grits her teeth_ ) I'll end him!

 **SHANNON:** No, we need to get out of here!

 **ENID:** But he hurt you, he can't get away with this!

 **SHANNON:** No, please, we need to leave now…

 **ENID:** Why?

 **SHANNON:** Because he's going to-

 **LORD BOXMAN:** ( _Finishing Shannon's sentence_ ) Because I'm going to erase her memory!

Enid turned around to see that Boxman was standing at the door, holding some sort of device, which he was teasingly waving to make everyone notice including the readers…well, more like read for you guys but you get the point….

 **SHANNON:** Daddy, please-

 **LORD BOXMAN:** SHUT UP! Your privileges for talking are long gone.

 **ENID:** Put that thing down, Boxman.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** Do you even know what this "thing" is?

 **ENID:** I…can only guess it's something to do with this plot…?

 **LORD BOXMAN:** Yes, in some ways, you're right. This device will wipe away all memories of Shannon…and doing so will make her turn on you. ( _A little annoyed at this point_ ) Like she's supposed to!

 **ENID:** I swear, if you-

 **SHANNON:** Daddy, listen to me…

 **LORD BOXMAN:** Why should I?

 **SHANNON:** Daddy, I…I love her.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** ( _Sighs frustratingly_ ) No! No, you don't! It's just a system error-

 **SHANNON:** NO, IT'S NOT!

She stamps her feet on the ground and doing this made a tremor throughout the factory and as if everything paused for those short moments. Boxman still teased his chicken-feet-like hands over the button to reset Shannon. Enid got ready to fight but Shannon stepped in front of her.

 **SHANNON:** ( _Tears drip down her cheek_ ) When…w-when I had feelings for this human…this one called Enid, I…I actually felt alive, something that should be impossible for me to feel, something that wasn't programmed in me…I could only guess what that would feel like but having these thoughts about this human, was more truer than I thought…I…actually had feelings for her, I loved her…( _Smiles at Enid_ ) This wasn't a malfunction in me, it was a "feeling"! There in no malfunction in a feeling, it comes naturally…which is why my feelings for Enid made me feel…human. ( _Enid smiles back at Shannon and stands next to her_ ). Daddy…please don't erase my happiness.

Enid then put her arms around Shannon, as if to protect her.

There was a long pause. Boxman was just staring at the floor. His hand still gripping the device to wipe Shannon's memory. He began to sob and feel to his knees.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** ( _Crying_ ) What…h-have I d-done…? What have I done to create this…monster…to have feelings…of…( _In disgust_ ) Ugh, love…

It looks liked Boxman had given up. Enid and Shannon looked at each other in puzzlement. Shannon gave Enid a peck on the cheek and moved away from Enid's warm clutch.

 **ENID:** Shannon?

 **SHANNON:** Let me talk to him.

Shannon was a little bit worried about her father, her creator. She took a few steps forward and still Boxman sobbed…it was obvious that tears were streaming down his cheek. Shannon then kneeled down to her father's level.

 **SHANNON:** Daddy. ( _Half smile_ ) I'm sorry but…I love her.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** ( _Through gritted teeth_ ) You don't know what love is!

It just happened so fast but Shannon didn't react in time to avoid her father's strong fist that whacked her across the face, the force pushing her back. Boxman smiled wildly and laughed maniacally, his fat-clawed finger pushed down on the button and within seconds Shannon's eyes disappeared from her white visors, instead, a purple lighting coursed through her body and even specks of white and black static appeared where her eyes were meant to be. She screamed and her voice became disorientated and disjointed like a broken record. The pain was unbearable…

Enid kicked the device out of Boxman's hand and picked him up with her strong strength but slammed him against the wall.

 **ENID:** What have you done? ( _Boxman groaned when pressed against the wall but began to laugh_ ) WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?

 **LORD BOXMAN:** She'll forget…

 **ENID:** What...?

Shannon felt to her knees with a few electric currents going around her body.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** She won't remember your whore face anymore…

 **ENID:** ( _Shakes her head_ ) No…

 **LORD BOXMAN:** What you had, is no more, at least in her head anyway.

 **ENID:** You…SON OF A BITCH!

Enid lifts him higher so his feet aren't touching the ground but still up against the wall, almost choking him

 **LORD BOXMAN:** She wasn't yours to love! She's a bad guy…y-you're a…good guy!

 **ENID:** What gives you the right to decide what love is?

 **BOXMAN:** Machine and…h-human…d-d-don't ( _Gasps_ ) mix…

Meanwhile Shannon accepts the static current still going through her, she looks at her hand and the clenches it tightly into a deadly fist and starts to chuckle. Her head turns slight to see Enid holding her father against the wall.

 **SHANNON:** No one harms my daddy!

…

 **NOTES: Okay, so it's taken me ages to update this but due to my busy schedule, I'll be doing one more chapter. Not such when that'll be up but…it'll happen. Again, thank you for being patient.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Real Forbidden Love**

 **NOTES: This chapter will contain some swearing.**

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **(Mini Re-cap)**_

 **SHANNON:** Daddy. ( _Half smile_ ) I'm sorry but…I love her.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** ( _Through gritted teeth_ ) You don't know what love is!

It just happened so fast but Shannon didn't react in time to avoid her father's strong fist that whacked her across the face, the force pushing her back. Boxman smiled wildly and laughed maniacally, his fat-clawed finger pushed down on the button and within seconds Shannon's eyes disappeared from her white visors, instead, a purple lighting coursed through her body and even specks of white and black static appeared where her eyes were meant to be. She screamed and her voice became disorientated and disjointed like a broken record. The pain was unbearable…

Enid kicked the device out of Boxman's hand and picked him up with her strong strength but slammed him against the wall.

 **ENID:** What have you done? ( _Boxman groaned when pressed against the wall but began to laugh_ ) WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?

 **LORD BOXMAN:** She'll forget…

 **ENID:** What...?

Shannon felt to her knees with a few electric currents going around her body.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** She won't remember your whore face anymore…

 **ENID:** ( _Shakes her head_ ) No…

 **LORD BOXMAN:** What you had, is no more, at least in her head anyway.

 **ENID:** You…SON OF A BITCH!

Enid lifts him higher so his feet aren't touching the ground but still up against the wall, almost choking him

 **LORD BOXMAN:** She wasn't yours to love! She's a bad guy…y-you're a…good guy!

 **ENID:** What gives you the right to decide what love is?

 **BOXMAN:** Machine and…h-human…d-d-don't ( _Gasps_ ) mix…

Meanwhile Shannon accepts the static current still going through her, she looks at her hand and the clenches it tightly into a deadly fist and starts to chuckle. Her head turns slight to see Enid holding her father against the wall.

 **SHANNON:** No one harms my daddy!

Within a quick flash, she grabbed Enid and chucked her across the room with some force, crashing into a wall. Enid groaned at the pain. Lord Boxman rubbed his throat but pleased for his daughter's actions.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** Kill her, Shannon. ( _Coughs_ ) Kill her!

 **SHANNON:** ( _Wicked smile_ ) With pleasure, daddy!

Enid rubbed the back of her head but this was all she got to do as Shannon zoomed across to her and kicked her across the face. Flesh had no chance against a metal foot and already blood was dripping out of her mouth. Enid tried to get up but Shannon picked her by her top and started punching her in the stomach, the punches were being thrown at a tremendous speed and Enid's stomach was starting to go red, the impact was making her spit out more blood but no remorse was on Shannon. She stopped with the hundreds punch a second and chuckle at the weakened hero. Lord Boxman watched with awe. Shannon then tightened her hand over Enid's neck and started to squeeze.

 **SHANNON:** It was a big mistake coming here! And now, I'm afraid I have to kill you.

Enid gritted her teeth, the choking seemed to have woken her up from the pain surrounding her body. Her foot started to charge.

 **ENID:** I…I came back here for…y-you…

 **SHANNON:** Wha-…?

Shannon didn't get time to answer as Enid pushed herself from the ground and managed to flip backwards, kicking Shannon on the chin, the impact making Shannon let go of Enid, as Enid summersaulted back onto her feet, this pushed Shannon back a bit.

 **SHANNON:** Ugh! You got lucky there!

 **ENID:** Didn't you hear me? I came back for you!

 **SHANNON:** And why the hell would you do that?

 **ENID:** Because I…( _Looks sad_ )…God, don't you remember?

 **LORD BOXMAN:** DON'T LISTEN TO HER, SHANNON!

 **SHANNON:** ( _Still looking towards Enid_ ) And why should I listen to a human?

 **ENID:** ( _Seething through pain_ ) Because….ugh…because I love you!

 **SHANNON:** What?

 **ENID:** I love you! We kissed! Don't you remember? It was…( _Smiles_ ) It was amazing!

 **SHANNON:** ( _Confused_ ) I…I…

 **ENID:** I never thought I'd have feelings for a robot. But I do! A beautiful, slick machine…and that machine is you! I…I love you, Shannon.

 **SHANNON:** ( _Starts shaking her head_ ) Uh…I…

 **ENID:** Please, please…remember, Shannon, remember.

Shannon started to shake as if her memory was coming back, she held her head and looked to be in discomfort. Then she screamed, as if to let something out. Her eyes then glowed to a deeper fiery red…and that evil wicked smile came back and started laughing, very mockingly.

 **SHANNON:** ( _Laughing_ ) HA! HAHA! As if I would LOVE you, tramp!

Shannon's hands disappeared into her robot arms and produced two sharp, spinning circular saws on each hand.

 **ENID:** No…

 **SHANNON:** PREPARE TO DIE, HERO!

Shannon went straight for Enid and swung her saws and Enid dodged out of the way with ease but Shannon's movements were getting faster and faster…eventually Enid had to do her disappearing act, leaving a log in her place, as it was she was getting close to being sliced, this frustration Shannon even more. Enid couldn't move far to a safe distanced as she was very weak but had enough energy and quick reflexes to move and dodge. Shannon span and swung, Enid ducked and jumped…another swing, this time coming down on Enid, she rolled backwards and then jumped over Shannon, summersaulting and with a free opening, kicked Shannon in the back with force, pushing Shannon into the floor and then landing on her feet. Shannon feeling the impact made her lose concentration and her saws disappeared into her arms, with her hands replacing them…Shannon groaned.

Enid felt bad hurting her but it was just to stop the saws. Enid sighed.

 **ENID:** I don't want to hurt you, Shannon. Please, you've got to remember!

Enid started walking closer to Shannon, who turned her head to look up at the human coming towards her. Shannon groaned but kept a smile to herself as she had a plan. Enid was above Shannon and stuck out her hand as a good will gesture.

 **ENID:** I don't want to fight you, Shannon. ( _Sadly sighs_ ) But…if you can't remember, at least you'll know I only want peace between us.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** You…FOOL! THERE IS NO PEACE BETWEEN US!

 **ENID:** SHUT THE FUCK UP, RETARD CHICKEN MAN, THIS HAS GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!

Shannon took this in, confused by Enid's gesture but the evil within her grew and her smile only got wider and her eyes glowed bright red. This was her chance to attack while Enid's defence was down. Shannon produced a gun cannon from one of her arms, quickly turned and pointed it Enid. Enid gasped and stepped back.

 **SHANNON:** DIE!

Enid jumped back and Shannon fired her cannon, a red laser shooting out of it. Enid screamed and the impact seemed to have exploded near her, maybe onto her…the smoke filled the room and the explosion made a loud crashing noise. Shannon slowly got up…she enhanced her vision through the billowing smoke, it was still hard to see but eventually, she could see a figure, looking like it was slumped against a wall.

Within seconds the thick smoke was dying down and it was clear as day, that it was indeed Enid who was sitting down but slumped against the wall. She was holding tightly around the side of her chest…blood was soaking through her fingers, dripping down the sides and slowly making a small pool besides her. Enid tried to put pressure on her massive wound but this just made her yelp in pain and groan. The impact did it's job, if not kill Enid but made her very weak and vulnerable…the shot took a chunk of her. Enid knew she was losing blood, no matter how much pressure she put on her massive wound, it seemed to just push more blood out.

Enid looked up, almost to tears, towards Shannon, who seemed to be showing no remorse.

Lord Boxman was watching from aside and was slightly getting inpatient.

 **LORD SHANNON:** Enough of this! Shannon, do the right thing and kill her!

 **SHANNON:** ( _Somewhat annoyed_ ) Oh, but I want to taunt her, daddy! Pleeeeeease….

 **LORD BOXMAN:** Hmm. I suppose a little suffering would be acceptable. She is, after all, nearer to death than surviving.

 **SHANNON:** ( _Giggles_ ) Oh, thank you!

Enid ignored the Shannon she despised in the past, the Shannon that was evil…but all she saw in front of her, was the Shannon that showed her love, weird love but love nonetheless. Enid's pain was now unbearable and could feel her life draining out of her slowly…and her tears started to pour down her cheeks…

Shannon kneeled down to Enid's level, their faces practically in front of each other's.

 **SHANNON:** ( _Whispers_ ) Don't worry. I'll stop your suffering soon. HAHA!

Enid could do nothing but stare into the orange robot's eyes...and weep…

But…

There was one…last thing to do, before darkness took over…

 **NOTES: Nearly done. One more chapter to go…should hopefully have the last chapter up within a week or two, depending on work.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Real Forbidden Love**

 **NOTES: Sorry this took a while, thank you so much for your patience.**

 **This chapter will contain some swearing, some strong.**

 **Chapter 9**

Enid ignored the Shannon she despised in the past, the Shannon that was evil…but all she saw in front of her, was the Shannon that showed her love, weird love but love nonetheless. Enid's pain was now unbearable and could feel her life draining out of her slowly…and her tears started to pour down her cheeks…

Shannon kneeled down to Enid's level, their faces practically in front of each other's.

 **SHANNON:** ( _Whispers_ ) Don't worry. I'll stop your suffering soon. HAHA!

Enid could do nothing but stare into the orange robot's eyes...and weep…

But…

There was one…last thing to do, before darkness took over…

...Enid was very weak but she had enough strength to do this last action, a gesture that may help, that may trigger, that may help Shannon remember…

Enid grabbed Shannon's neck, gripping it gently and bringing Shannon's head forward into hers. Shannon gasped but it was all she could do as there was not enough time to react as Enid and Shannon's lips locked. Shannon tried to break away but Enid was stronger than she thought, even with the massive wound in her.

Enid pushed her tongue into Shannon's teeth…which was blocking her mouth and yet, trying to get access. Just then Shannon's red eyes went to neutral black as somehow her programme recognized Enid's warm saliva. Enid was about to give up on the kissing…but Shannon moaned a sweet sigh, remembering how their first kiss felt and opened her mouth. She felt the warmth of Enid's tongue inside her, her circuits calming down and accepting Enid's entrance. Shannon even produced a tongue back…smooth, almost plastic and yet very moist. Their tongue wrestled…Enid grabbed Shannon, putting her hand around Shannon and gently, slowly moving her hand around Shannon's body, mostly around the plastic bust…

Enid broke up the kiss and took a gasp, Shannon looked at her horrified.

 **SHANNON:** Oh my God, what have I done…? OH GOD, WHAT HAVE I FUCKING DONE?

 **ENID:** ( _A sly chuckle_ ) You…y-you only did what you were programmed to do…( _Coughs_ ) I-I don't blame you…( _Spits out some blood_ ) You just…d-didn't know…at…t-the time…

 **SHANNON:** No! NO! I didn't mean to…I just-

 **ENID:** It's okay…( _Blood still poring out of her_ ) The fact that I got you back…f-for my last kiss was…( _Coughs_ ) Well, I'm…j-just glad my last kiss was w-with who I…l-l-love…

 **SHANNON:** Don't die please! PLEASE! You can't! You-are-Enid! YOU ARE ENID! YOU CAN'T DIE! PLEASE! NOT NOW!

 **ENID:** ( _Gains the strength to whisper to Shannon_ ) I…love you…Shannon…

With that, Enid exhaled her last breath, closed her eyes and fell limp in Shannon's arms. Shannon produced something back in her eyes…something she'd never done before. It flooded her eyes; a form of watered down oil was coming out of her eyes…

 **LORD BOXMAN:** Shannon…?

Shannon then closed her eyes which pushed more of this odd fluid out of her eyes and trickle down both her orange cheeks. She pulled Enid's limp body close to her crying face and wept, soaking her oil tears into Enid's body…

 **SHANNON:** Enid! My love! ( _Hugs Enid's body tighter and close to her_ ) My only love…

Lord Boxman was ignoring Shannon's emotion, only hoping that a hero was dead but it was hard to get a good look in, with Shannon in the way.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** Is she dead…?

Shannon silenced her sobbing, quickly sniffing but gaining control of her loss.

 **SHANNON:** ( _Hesitant_ ) Yes…

 **LORD BOXMAN:** Good. Good, Shannon! Your father is very proud of you. ( _Shannon didn't respond_ ) Now, dispose of that body. ( _Giggles like a school girl_ ) Ooooh, I cannot wait to send the message to that damn plaza that one of their employee's is dead.

 **SHANNON:** No…I…( _Nearly sobbing_ )…I won't do it!

 **LORD BOXMAN:** What?

 **SHANNON:** I won't…I won't dispose of her body! She deserves to be rested…

 **LORD BOXMAN:** I beg your pardon?!

 **SHANNON:** You heard me. Enid deserves a proper burial. A burial for a true hero…

 **LORD BOXMAN:** Oh, yes. I like that. Get a shovel and bury in the scrap yard then.

Shannon couldn't believe what she heard, something in her snapped…she knew her father was evil and full of hatred but hearing that just made Shannon grit her teeth and clench her metal hands into fists.

 **SHANNON:** You…j-just…DON'T GET IT!

 **LORD BOXMAN:** Huh?

Without hesitation, Shannon ran up to her father with super speed and knocked him so hard that he flew across the room and crashed into the wall. The impact pretty much knocking him out for six and gasped for breath. He fell to his knees, shocked at what was happening to him. He looked up to see Shannon's teeth were razor sharp and her eyes burning red.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** S-Shannon…? What are doin-ACK.

Lord Boxman couldn't finish his demanding question as Shannon squeezed his neck and lifted him off the ground…he started kicking, trying to wiggle out of Shannon's grasp but it was no use. Her grip tightens even more and with her free hand, produced a circular saw which started spinning to the point it could cut through anything. Lord Boxman, though a little winded, saw this, while trying to breathe in some air…but Shannon made sure this wouldn't happen.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** S-Shannon…( _Gasps_ ) Wha…?

 **SHANNON:** I LOVED HER, FATHER! I LOVED HER! AND YOU MADE ME KILL HER! YOU MADE ME LOSE THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD TRULY MAKE ME FEEL HUMAN! YOU…YOU TOOK THAT AWAY FROM ME! YOU…YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!

 **LORD BOXMAN:** ( _Still struggling_ ) You're m-made for…( _Gasps again_ )…for evil…

 **SHANNON:** YOU DON'T GET IT!

 **LORD BOXMAN:** I…I created you, I gave you life!

 **SHANNON:** ( _Cries_ ) Don't worry, father! ( _Brings the circular saw to his head_ ) After I've killed you. ( _Sniffs_ ) I'll…I'll be with my Enid…

 **LORD BOXMAN:** ( _Smiles a wicked smile_ ) Why don't you let me help you with that…NOW!

With the last of his strength and a lot of momentum, he grabbed Shannon's circular saw hand and pushed to towards Shannon's arm holding her father. The blade sparked, as the spiked saw started ripping through Shannon's arm. She screamed and Boxman pushed more force on to the arm, the blade slicing through with ease…eventually becoming unattached and dropping Lord Boxman. Shannon cried and screamed as pain rushed through her circuits…

Lord Boxman got his breath back but acted quickly as he used Shannon's severed arm and whacked her across the face, like hitting a ball with a baseball bat, making her fall to the ground. Her circular saw arm went back to her normal hand but the pain was unbearable. Shannon cried some more…her served arm sparked as wires were hanging out…

Shannon looked over to Enid, even with her cracked visor, she could make out her love surrounded in a pool of blood. Shannon started to crawl, rolling on her front and slowly going towards Enid…but Lord Boxman was standing over her, watching with confusion on why this robot was fascinated with this pathetic hero human being.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** Shannon! Of all I done for you! I gave you life! I GAVE YOU FUCKING LIFE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? BY TRYING TO KILL ME?! ( _He whacks Shannon on the back with her served arm with great force_ ) You know what, Shannon? You were a mistake! ( _Whacks her again, she whimpers_ ). Why I created a useless orange can opener like you, I don't know! ( _Whacks her again, she starts crying_ ). You are nothing but scrap, scarp I wouldn't even dare recycle, except to piss on! ( _Another heavy whack…the pain becoming unbearable for Shannon, as she stops crawling_ ). It's time for you to be deleted! Say farewell to this world!

Lord Boxman raised the dented but heavy severed arm above his head, ready to make the final blow onto Shannon…she looked up at him and saw the fiery anger in his eyes but for a slight second, this painful passing would mean she could be with Enid in another life…a slight glimmer of…

…of…?

Peace.

 **NOTES: One…chapter…to go…**

 **Again, thank you for your patience. I promise I won't take long on the last chapter like I did with this one.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Real Forbidden Love**

 **WARNING: Contains strong language and a sexual scene.**

 **NOTES: This is it, last chapter. Finally…**

 **Chapter 10**

 **LORD BOXMAN:** Shannon! Of all I done for you! I gave you life! I GAVE YOU FUCKING LIFE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? BY TRYING TO KILL ME?! ( _He whacks Shannon on the back with her served arm with great force_ ) You know what, Shannon? You were a mistake! ( _Whacks her again, she whimpers_ ). Why I created a useless orange can opener like you, I don't know! ( _Whacks her again, she starts crying_ ). You are nothing but scrap, scarp I wouldn't even dare recycle, except to piss on! ( _Another heavy whack…the pain becoming unbearable for Shannon, as she stops crawling_ ). It's time for you to be deleted! Say farewell to this world!

Lord Boxman raised the dented but heavy severed arm above his head, ready to make the final blow onto Shannon…she looked up at him and saw the fiery anger in his eyes but for a slight second, this painful passing would mean she could be with Enid in another life…a slight glimmer of…

…of…?

Peace.

Shannon closed her eyes, ready for her programming to shut down, she was ready to feel pain before dying but going through this would mean she would see Enid. She kept repeating this in her head.

 _I will see her…_

 _I will see you again…_

 _I will feel your warmth again…_

 _I will have my body against yours…_

This death felt like it was taking forever…until she heard her father scream in pain. Shannon opened her eyes, only to see him fly across the room but surrounded with fire, a force that pushed him off his feet and slam against the wall. Shannon backed away, confused with what was going on. She looked around…and then gasped.

Enid was standing, but very weakly… her fists clenched, teeth gritted and the flames dying around her feet, for it was her that conjured the power to send a fire ball from her feet and impact into Lord Boxman. Enid breathed heavily, the blood still exiting her and flooding down her legs. Shannon screamed her name and went running towards her love. Enid by then, let go of her strength and felt the gravity pull her…but Shannon grabbed her gently, stopping Enid from falling onto the floor.

 **SHANNON:** Enid…? Enid!?

Although weak, Enid slight pushed herself back up, now she had the support from Shannon and smiled back at her. Blood slowly dripped from her mouth but she quickly wiped it away.

 **ENID:** Hey…

 **SHANNON:** ( _Teary-eyed_ ) Oh, oh my God…

Without hesitation, Shannon hugged Enid with great relief, this causing Enid to koan a little in pain as she was still recovering but accepted the hug back. Shannon started to cry.

 **SHANNON:** I…I thought…-

 **ENID:** I'm fine…

 **SHANNON:** No, I thought-

 **ENID:** Shannon, I'm fine!

 **SHANNON:** ( _Crying_ ) Enid, I…I thought I…I thought I killed you.

 **ENID:** ( _Chuckles_ ) It'll take a lot more than that to kill me…

 **SHANNON:** Oh Enid, I…I'm sorry-

 **ENID:** You don't need to be!

Shannon then locks her lips onto Enid, who accepted this. They kissed passionately and though Shannon could taste Enid's blood, she didn't care. Enid weakly kissed back but it was nice to feel Shannon's love again, if anything this encouraged her to gain more strength. They both gasped as they broke up the wet kiss.

 **SHANNON:** I thought I lost you…

 **ENID:** You'll never lose me~

They kissed again, slowly…

 **DISTORTED VOICE:** AAAGHRRR!

This strange noise, a disturbing scream made Shannon and Enid turned around to wear this scream was coming from. They both gasped. Shannon helped Enid up…

The flames surrounding Lord Boxman were going out…his flesh had been cooked. His skin peeling away from the heat, any blood dripping out of him was bubbling. His good eye, eventually burst from the temperature, as black fluid splattered on the floor. His skin still touched from the heat…and bits of flesh peeled off him as he stood up…

His clothes were burnt to a crisp. The only thing that seemed to be in tact was his golden cybernetics covering the other half of his face, with the red robot eye, though a little black from the hot fire that surrounded him earlier…and yet his burnt flesh, didn't seem to faze him.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** THIS IS NOT PAIN! ( _Grunts_ ) THIS…THIS IS NOT PAIN TO ME!

Shannon and Enid looked at each other worriedly, if a little surprised by Boxman's pain threshold as he didn't seem to be the type to brave through pain.

Bit's of lumpy burnt skin fell of his face and body as he walked forward but each step felt like sharp thorns throughout his body. He screamed the couple with each step.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** YOU…FUCKING- ( _Moans in pain_ )…-WHORE ROBOT!

 **SHANNON:** DON'T CALL ME THAT!

 **LORD BOXMAN:** WELL, YOU ARE! A DISGUSTING ABOMINATION! A FAILURE! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT WRONG! ( _His voice becoming even more croaky_ ) I CREATED YOU FOR EVIL! NOT TO FALL IN LOVE WITH THIS…THIS FUCKING WITCH!

 **SHANNON:** SHE'S NOT A WITCH!-

 **ENID:** Actually, technically-

 **SHANNON:** I LOVE HER, DADDY! I LOVE HER! SHE HAS SHOWN ME MORE THAN YOU EVER COULD!

Lord Boxman just stares at Shannon with his only cyborg-like eye…he then starts to chuckle, then eventually his laughter gets louder into almost a psychotic maniac, uncontrollable laugh. Then his weird smile turns into fierce anger, even while the last of his flesh still cooks, the fire almost dying around him.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** I'll kill you, Shannon. You mark my words. I'll…KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! KILL YOU, KILL YOU. ( _Tries to run at them, slowly at first, pushing past the pain that surrounded him_ ) KILL YOU, KILL YOU, KILL YOU, KILL YOU!

Enid pushes herself upright, not using Shannon as support anymore. She smiles determinately towards Shannon.

 **ENID:** Let's end this. ( _Produces an opened blooded hand_ ) Together!

 **SHANNON:** ( _Smiles and accepts Enid's hand and grips it softy_ ) Together!

 **LORD BOXMAN:** KILL YOU, KILL YOU, KILL YOU! I'LL MAKE YOU FUCKING SUFFER!

Enid's clenched her fists as her leg was glowing, as purple like flames surrounded it. Shannon's chest, just under her bust opened up and produced and small orange cannon, which was charging. Lord Boxman noticed them powering up but didn't seemed to care as his cyborg eye was glowing bright red…his face practically peeled off all flesh as his jawline could easily be seen and yet he stilled screamed his blood-curdling war cry, still cursing at the two lovers. Enid and Shannon were fully charge.

 **SHANNON:** GO TO HELL, DADDY!

Enid then spins her body around and shoots out a massive ball of fire. Shannon tenses her body and shoots out a bolt of white, electronic light…as they both headed towards Lord Boxman. He screams what was going to be his lasts words and breath.

 **LORD BOXMAN:** NOOOOOOOO!

Both of Enid's and Shannon's powers combined and impacted into Lord Boxman, creating a huge explosion, the blood splattered before evaporating into dust and disappearing within the explosion. This caused Enid and Shannon to move back and cover their eyes from the blinding light. And after a few seconds, the dust died down…the only remains of Lord Boxman was just a few bits of metal and dark blood. Lord Boxman was no more.

Enid half collapsed to the floor, kneeling down and holding her blooded chest. Shannon's cannon pulled itself back into her and also kneeled down, panting as her circuits were almost overloaded. Enid bit her lip and she tightened her wound. Shannon looked to were her father "was" standing…the smoke bellowing the room.

 **SHANNON:** Your death has made me free now, Daddy. The only good thing you ever did for me, you pig!

 **ENID:** ( _Stands up slowly, looking at Shannon_ ) Will you be alright?

Shannon wipes away a tear but she nods and then smiles. She to stands up and looks at Enid.

 **SHANNON:** Yes. ( _Starts to blush_ ) Because I've got you.

Enid blushes as well. Enid rubs her head, unsure what to say…then Shannon comes forward, face to face, ready to embrace. They both close their eyes and kiss, opening their mouths wide enough for their tongues to wrestle. They both pull each other in, as their bodies were pressed against each other. Their hands running each other's slim bodies and then caressing each's others breas-

 _ **CRASH!**_

The loud noise broke up their kiss as they looked on in horror to see the building collapsing around them. The ceiling smashing through the many levels of the building.

 **ENID:** Uh…we better leave.

 **SHANNON:** ( _Nods in almost fright_ ) Yep!

With that, Enid had enough strength in her to pick up Shannon and run towards an open a window, which was unfortunately closed…but Enid jumped, holding tightly onto Shannon and smashed through the window, the ceiling falling down and missing them by inches. Enid used her strong legs to land safely on the ground, even if it hurt her. The two lovers then ran as fast as they could, keeping a long distance and vicinity out of the way of the collapsing building. Practically, everything inside was destroyed becoming nothing but fire and rubble. Enid and Shannon turned and got a good look at the Boxman factory…. that was soon gone within minutes.

 _ **ROUGHLY A WEEK LATER.**_

Everything seemed to be back to normal, though Lord Boxman's factory was destroy along with him business did drop when it came to buying super powers to defeat bad guys…but then again, there's always a bad somewhere…at any point one would surely turn up but nonetheless, business was still steady and the people of Lake Plaza still needed a superstore. Shannon was given a job at the plaza and happily worked with Enid, sometimes they'd kiss on shift, to Rad's dismay, sometimes poking fun at them…but normally ended with him getting punched by Enid, which seemed to be part of a new tradition these days.

Rad was stocking up the shelves, using his levitation powers to make his job easier, along with a couple of eye bruises produced by Enid.

K.O mopped the floor, which was practically his favourite job but would sometimes go all bugged eyed with hearts in his eyes as he watched Enid and Shannon flirt or kiss at the counter.

Mr. Gar kept reading his valentine card from Carol and swooning with each word he read, of course not trying to show this side of him when in front of his employee's.

Enid and Shannon would just talk and sometimes flirt, even in front of customers but they didn't care…it just produced good feelings to anyone who walked into the store. Enid was slightly bandaged up around the chest but the wound was healing and Shannon was fixed back to normal thanks to Dendy.

Red Action did walk into the store once and saw Enid and Shannon kissing…she sighed and walked out, never coming back…

An hour later. Shannon and Enid were still talking, but mostly whispering stuff in each other's ears and making each other blush and giggle. Mr Gar noticed this and sighed but understood their situation but still…there were jobs to do.

 **Mr. GAR:** Shannon! Enid!

 **SHANNON/ENID:** ( _Stood up to attention_ ) Yes, sir!

 **Mr GAR:** Shannon, some shelves need stocking but we need them from our store room, so go get some supplies!

 **SHANNON:** Yes, right away, sir!

 **Mr GAR:** And Enid…uh…just…stay at the counter. That is all.

 **ENID:** Yes, Mr Gar.

Mr. Gar huffed and yet nodded and walked back to his office. Enid sighed and turned to watch Shannon leave for the store room, and eyed up her back side, the cute robot's hips swaying, as if sexually on purpose. Enid blushed…and then a light bulb appeared over her head.

 **ENID:** Hey, Rad! ( _Hesitant but Rad turns around_ ) I'm…just popping out. Cover me.

Enid then quickly walks to where Shannon disappeared to.

 **RAD:** Will do. ( _Huffs and then whispers to himself_ ) I bet I know what popping you're gonna do. More like…( _Tries to think_ )…Uh…more like, "popping in"…. Heh. No…wait…( _Sighs_ ) Damn it, that sounded better in my head.

 **KO:** Wow. Enid sure does take a lot of breaks. She must get tired, huh?

 **RAD:** ( _Smirks_ ) Yeah, REAL tired!

 **KO:** ( _Slight pause and shrugs_ ) I don't get it.

 **RAD:** ( _Sighs_ ) Never mind, little bro…

Meanwhile.

Shannon was in the storage room, grabbing a few things off the shelve…until the door behind opened and then closed. This made her jump and quickly turning around, dropping a few jars that smashed on impact. She sighed with relief when it was just Enid, who was leaning on the door, with her back towards it…looking rather slyly.

 **SHANNON:** You scared me.

 **ENID:** Now how does a sexy robot like yourself get so scared.

Enid slowly walks forward.

 **SHANNON:** Guess I wasn't expecting it. ( _Enid was right up against Shannon, her fingers teasing over Shannon's bust, making her blush_ ) Enid…we're on s-shift.

 **ENID:** Let's just say…( _Whispers_ ) We could do with a break…

 **SHANNON:** Oh. ( _Gives back a seductive look_ ) You're very naughty. ( _Enid slips her hand near Shannon's groin area_ ) Mmm. Especially when you touch me there~

 **ENID:** Feels nice?

 **SHANNON:** ( _Moans_ ) Very…

Shannon took a deep breath of pleasure as Enid slid her hand higher up, Shannon yet out a yelp, sighing as Enid went in for a kiss and Shannon accepted this invite, their tongues wrestled once more. With a free hand, Shannon tucked her hand down into Enid's shorts and eventually reaching the already wet walls and soft rubbing the clit. Shannon then kissed Enid all over the neck…Enid bit her lip and moaned and Shannon made more room for her hand for an easy access, the other going up her blue crop top. Enid felt her knees starting to shake as Shannon extended her fingers, which gently pushed into her wet pussy and rubbing the clit harder, going on for minutes. Enid couldn't hold on much longer.

 **ENID:** Oh my…~ I'm…I'm AHH…I'm gonna CUM!

With a last jolt and harder on the pleasure button, Enid squirted over Shannon's hands, bursting like a fountain, Enid let out a scream, but only loud enough not to give away what they were doing but for those split, Enid was surrounded with pleasure, she didn't care. Enid went weak at the knees and panted hard as she slowly slipped down to Shannon's waste. Shannon curiously watched Enid's juices slowly dripping down her hand and then sucked her fingers.

 **SHANNON:** Mmm. You taste good~

 **ENID:** ( _Getting her breath_ ) Let's see how you taste.

Enid grabbed Shannon's hips and pulled our groin area to her face, Shannon eye's opened wide and she felt Enid's tongue lick in a sensitive area. Shannon gasped.

 **SHANNON:** O-Oh…my God…

Enid pushed her tongue in as far as she could, surprised by how natural this felt. Shannon panted, taking in deep breaths. Enid teased a little, to Shannon's giggling dismay…but the orange robot was back at that heavenly place of ecstasy. Shannon started leaking watered-down oil…slowly dripping down her legs. Shannon panted some more, like she couldn't breath (In a robot-ish way, whatever the hell that means). She gasped, Enid's tongue felt incredible…then her circuits were going into overdrive.

 **SHANNON:** I'm…g-gonna burst. ( _Smiles a wide grin_ ) I'm GONNA BURST!

Shannon felt the pressure inside of her, especially where Enid was licking. The pressure was building and then finally, she could no longer take it. Her body produced small, static parts, crawling up and down her body. Enid pulled away in time as Shannon screamed and squirted like a burst balloon all down her leg. Enid licked her lips seductively and Shannon sighed, producing heart shaped eyes in her visors…she too got weak at the legs.

 **SHANNON:** That…( _Panting_ )…that was amazing.

 **ENID:** Mmm. Oh, it was, wasn't it?

 **SHANNON:** To feel that…that ecstasy… was out of this world.

Goes in and gently touches Shannon's cheek while kissing her.

 **ENID:** I love you, Shannon.

 **SHANNON:** And I love you too, Enid.

 _Forever and always for the lovely couple. Their adventure was truly just beginning._

 **NOTES: And that, my friends is the story complete. I know some don't like smut but meh. I do want to thank you for your patience's, it's taken me ages to finish this but I got there in the end, sorry it took me so long. I can't believe the support I've had for this and thank you**

 **Take care now.**

 **PizzaCatDavid.**

 **BONUS:-**

A few hours later, KO was asked to grab something from the storage. He opened the door and was shocked to see what was in front of him. Fluids and oil all over the floor. KO pondered about this…

 **KO:** I didn't even know we had oil. (Shrugs) Oh well, better get the mop!


End file.
